The present invention relates to a device for preparing a beverage, said device having no pump.
In the technical field, there are already pump-less coffee machines for preparing beverages. Patent application WO 99/02081 relates to a system of this type for preparing a beverage from a displaceable cart. This system is based on the principle that the displacement of hot water is generated by means of a compressed-gas cylinder. The drawback of this device is that it is heavy and expensive. Furthermore, in this device, the water and the pressurized-gas are in permanent contact, which leads to the gas diffusing into the water and producing sparkling water. This has an adverse effect on the taste of the beverage, in this instance on the coffee extracted.